This invention relates generally to a control and, more specifically to an electrical control device that can be latched in a dysfunctional condition.
Various control devices have each been provided with a rotatable selector shaft for turning on and off the control device or for selectively determining the operating condition of the control device or the like. Typically, such devices include means for locking a selector shaft of such a control device in its "off" position and thereby requiring unlocking of such selector shaft before the same can be turned to an "on" position thereof whereby a safety feature is provided. The object of this invention is to provide an improved, more easily operated control device of that type.